DawnClan
DawnClan is a group of cats that live in a part of the forest that is primarily deciduous woodland. The founding leader, Thunder, got his name from from how his mother Storm died in a storm of stone and dust, so by extension the name was thought to be given to the Clan. Description ThunderClan is a mainly peaceful Clan, respectful of the other Clans as well. In battle, ThunderClan is fierce, courageous, and loyal. They normally take in loners and kittypets into their Clan to either swell their ranks or because the cat is in need of help or shelter. For this, they are at times looked down upon by other Clans and thought of as weak. The Clan's main prey are mice, voles, squirrels, and the occasional rabbit, as well as birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, blackbirds, and thrushes. They have excellent stalking techniques, creeping across the forest floor. They have the sense to keep upwind of their prey in the thick bushes. ThunderClan cats are noted to be especially strong. They are the only Clan to bunch their hindquarters before leaping to catch their prey. Territory :The ThunderClan forest territory is located in what Twolegs call the White Hart Woods. The territory also includes Twoleg places such as Windover Road and Chelford Forest. Landmarks in this territory include: *'Camp' - It lies at the foot of a sandy ravine, protected by thornbushes. The camp is easy to defend and hard to attack. *'Tallpines and Treecut Place' - Pines near Twolegplace. Usually filled with Twoleg tree-eaters, the ground there rumbles and leaves deep gullies filled with muddy water. *'The Great Sycamore' - One of the largest trees with strong and thick branches. *'The Owl Tree' - A tree that serves home to a tawny owl. *'Sunningrocks' - Rocks that absorb the sunshine and are a place of relaxation. Moons ago, it used to be an island belonging only to RiverClan, but when the river changed current, ThunderClan wanted this territory, too. *'Snakerocks' - Home to venomous adders. The caves beneath the rocks can also be homes to other dangerous creatures. *'The Sandy Hollow' - A training hollow with soft sand so apprentices don't hurt themselves. *'Twolegplace' - The place where Twolegs live. This place is avoided at all costs. :The camp entrance is well hidden by brambles, which protect the camp from predators, but doesn't stop sunshine from coming in. A ravine leads through it. This ravine was once a river, but it is now dried up. The way into the camp is through the gorse tunnel. The nursery has thick bramble walls and is the most guarded part of the camp. Behind a tree stump, there is a clump of ferns where the apprentices sleep. Warriors sleep under a bush in another tunnel. Inside the camp, there is a fallen tree where the elders sleep, and the senior warriors sleep in the center of the camp. Across the clearing, a smooth tall rock resides. This is called the Highrock, and the leader stands there to make important speeches. The leader's den is in a cave in the rock which was carved out by an ancient stream. Lichen covers the entrance. The last notable feature in the camp is a fern tunnel that leads to a crack in a rock. This is the medicine cat's den. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret'' : History of Ranks Leader Deputy Medicine Cat See also *List of DawnClan Cats *List of Other Clan Cats References and Citations